Committed
Committed is the twenty-first episode in season five of . Synopsis Sara accompanies Grissom to a mental hospital where one of its inmates has been murdered inside his room. Interviewing patients prove to be harder than usual as most of them are mentally unstable. While the two CSIs are there, they uncover more than just the crime. One of the most shocking discoveries involve a patient with a dark childhood, which is still haunting him, and a nurse with a secret. Plot Cast Main Cast * William Petersen as Gil Grissom * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Louise Lombard as Sofia Curtis * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * James Badge Dale as Adam Trent * Jon Huertas as Psych Tech Leon Madera * David Bowe as Phil Boyd * Christian Clemenson as Charles Pellew * Kristoffer Ryan Winters as Robbie Garson * Jason Matthew Smith as Jake Wernerer * Chris Williams as Lt. Reed Owens * Allan Kolman as Glen Frydman * Michael Reid MacKay as Ronald Salter * Robin Weigert as Dr. Valerie Dino * Annie Corley as Nurse Joanne McKay * Monique Edwards as Nurse Nanette Faber * Harry Perry as Earl Simmonds * Richard Wharton as Kenny Valdez Episode Title *"Committed" is a term often used to denote someone's residence at a psychicatric hopsital and references the setting of the episode at Desert State Mental Hospital. Quotes :Sara: When my father died, my mother came to a place like this for a while for evaluation. It looked the same, it smelled the same. It smelled like lies. :Grissom: You sure you're okay? :Sara: Crazy people do make me feel crazy. Goofs *Why did Grissom and Sara swab the patients for their DNA? A handful of them were convicted rapists, so most (if not all) of their DNA would already be in the system. *The "conversation" between Charles Pellew and Grissom was based (according to the director's commentary on the DVD) on an email that he received several months earlier, which seemed to have gone through a translation program, so that the syntax of the sentence seems correct, but the words actually make no sense at all. Notes *Marg Helgenberger, George Eads and Gary Dourdan do not appear in this episode. *In this episode, it is discovered that Sara's mother spent some time in an institution after murdering her father. Trivia *According to the production code, this episode was supposed to air before the previous episode "Hollywood Brass". *For East Coast viewers, this episode was bumped to 10:00 p.m. ET due to a last-minute press conference by President Bush at 8pm ET that bumped "Survivor" to 9:00 p.m. ET. *According to MSN's "Tv Best Bets," there was originally supposed to be a Case B ("Elsewhere, Catherine looks into the murder of a man found inside a crop circle.") in this episode. This case was used in the later season episode "Iced." *This is the last episode where is Sofia seen working in the laboratory. She is already a detective in her next appearance "Bodies in Motion". See Also 521 Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 5 Episodes